


What Do You Do As A Fallen Angel?

by meanttobeclever, oakleaf, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunken Sailor, Filk, M/M, look it's Good Omens to the tune of, the traditional sea shanty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanttobeclever/pseuds/meanttobeclever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: What do you do as a fallen angel?A filk about Crowley's experiences as a demon sung to the tune ofDrunken Sailor.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	What Do You Do As A Fallen Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> This is sung to the tune of the traditional sea shanty _Drunken Sailor_.
> 
> [You can hear the tune and the original song performed by the Irish Rovers here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGyPuey-1Jw)

What do you do as a fallen angel?

What do you do as a fallen angel?

What do you do as a fallen angel?

If your name is Crowley.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Head up to earth and cause some trouble,

Head up to earth and cause some trouble,

Head up to earth and cause some trouble,

Tempting Eve in Eden.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Damn your side, the world is flooding,

Damn your side, the world is flooding,

Damn your side, the world is flooding,

WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN?!

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Take the Messiah on a journey,

Take the Messiah on a journey, 

Take the Messiah on a journey,

Show him what he’s missing.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Work is hard, I do not like it,

Work is hard, I do not like it,

Work is hard, I do not like it,

Let’s make an Arrangement.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Fuck, I hate the 14th Century,

Fuck, I hate the 14th Century,

Fuck, I hate the 14th Century,

Wish I was a-sleeping.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Guess I’m making Hamlet famous,

Guess I’m making Hamlet famous,

Guess I’m making Hamlet famous,

Angel’s gone to Scotland.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.   
  


Didn’t do the Inquisition?

Didn’t do the Inquisition?

Didn’t do the Inquisition?

Got a commendation!

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Guillotine’s super efficient,

Guillotine’s super efficient,

Guillotine’s super efficient,

Gotta save my Angel.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Angel won’t share Holy Water,

Angel won’t share Holy Water,

Angel won’t share Holy Water,

Go sleep for a century.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Hopped in a church to get my Angel,

Hopped in a church to get my Angel,

Hopped in a church to get my Angel,

Bombing all the Nazis.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Is this thermos made of tartan?

Is this thermos made of tartan?

Is this thermos made of tartan?

Go too fast for Angel.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

James Bond stickers for the Bentley,

James Bond stickers for the Bentley,

James Bond stickers for the Bentley,

Didn’t need the gas though.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Make the highway shape a sigil,

Make the highway shape a sigil,

Make the highway shape a sigil,

SPOKEN: HAIL THE GREAT BEAST, DEVOURER OF WORLDS.

*awkward pause*

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Gluing coins is still the best prank,

Gluing coins is still the best prank,

Gluing coins is still the best prank,

Low level temptation.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Stopping all the cellphone signals,

Stopping all the cellphone signals,

Stopping all the cellphone signals,

Mild inconvenience.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To fulfill your quota.

Gotta stop the Armageddon,

Gotta stop the Armageddon,

Gotta stop the Armageddon,

Team up with the Angel.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To prevent the End Times.

3 pm and where’s the Hell Hound?

3 pm and where’s the Hell Hound?

3 pm and where’s the Hell Hound?

We misplaced the baby.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To prevent the End Times.

Come away with me, oh Angel,

Come away with me, oh Angel,

Come away with me, oh Angel,

To Alpha Centauri.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To escape the End Times.

What do you do when your best friend dies?

What do you do when your best friend dies?

What do you do when your best friend dies?

OH SHIT! WAIT! HE’S NOT DEAD!

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To prevent the End Times.

We are fucked and Satan’s coming,

We are fucked and Satan’s coming,

We are fucked and Satan’s coming,

Miracled a time freeze.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

To prevent the End Times.

You can stay at my place, Angel,

You can stay at my place, Angel,

You can stay at my place, Angel,

Choose your faces wisely.

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Wahoo and up to wiles,

Prevented the End Times.

Tempt the Angel to a lunch date,

Tempt the Angel to a lunch date,

Tempt the Angel to a lunch date,

Temptation Accomplished.

That’s what you do as a Fallen Angel,

That’s what you do as a Fallen Angel,

That’s what you do as a Fallen Angel,

Then you buy a cottage.

What do you do as a fallen angel?

What do you do as a fallen angel?

What do you do as a fallen angel?

If your name is Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Voiceteam 2020! There's a recording of this coming soon!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfilk] What Do You Do As A Fallen Angel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182521) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [DowagerEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowagerEmpress/pseuds/DowagerEmpress), [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs), [gracicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah), [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop), [lysandyra (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra), [minnapods (minnabird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods), [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)




End file.
